Taming Renesmee
by JacobBlackMoon
Summary: Jacob Black, the alpha male of his wolf pack and a Sheriff, on a mission to tame and chasten his newly encountered, wild and tempestuous soul mate, Renesmee Cullen. Erotic romance, one shot. Rated M.


_**Author's Note:**_ I absolutely love this one-shot. It is completely hilarious, and I totally adore Jacob in this—so aggressive and hot. I couldn't pass the idea of a rebellious Nessie and an aggressive and utterly possessive Jacob. It's an explosive combo. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. :) Now, it's rated M for a reason so I don't think I need to notify what's in it . . .

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own it. None.

_**Dedication:**_ For every girl out there who'd love to be Jacob's soul mate . . .

* * *

**Taming Renesmee**

* * *

_The loneliness of nights alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then, like the sunshine from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me_

_- 98 degrees, My everything

* * *

_

Sheriff Jacob Black paused outside the large paint booth. A scrawny kid was inside giving a hot rod a custom paint job. Through the viewing glass, Jacob watched the boy with fast, quick strokes of the paint gun.

The paint suit was one size too big, and the facemask enveloped his whole head, but there was a human under all the gear, the first Jacob had seen in the hundred-plus-acre park.

Not that he had searched the entire park, just the main area around the entrance. His plan to put off coming up to the park until the weekend had backfired. The idea had been to introduce himself to the staff and have a word or two with the manager on a day they were sure to be around.

He'd searched the large hotel, the small rental cabins, through all six garages, and the several other log cabins serving as offices and staff housing. Besides an amazing collection of motorcycles, go-carts, cars, emergency equipment, and assorted mechanic's tools, he had not seen a single person.

Not until he found the kid painting the hot rod. When he banged on the glass to get the boy's attention, his head pooped up. He hesitated before giving Jacob a little wave and turning back toward his work.

Jacob felt his muscles tense at the brat's dismissal. He was the sheriff and the alpha. Everybody showed him respect. Those who didn't, quickly learned the error of their ways—just like this kid was about to.

Jacob banged harder on the Plexiglas. Pointing to the door, he mouthed "now". The boy hesitated before putting down the paint gun and stomping to the door in obvious annoyance. That was fine with Jacob. He was just as irritated by the kid's attitude.

"What do you want?" The words were muffled by the face mask, but there was no concealing the demand in his tone. "I got work to do."

"I want to talk to you for a moment." Jacob's expression darkened. He was used to dealing with snotty adolescents. They were easy enough to intimidate.

"About?" The kid's hands went to his hips, obnoxiously mimicking Jacob's stance.

"I can't understand you," Jacob posited.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Take off the mask."

"Is that an order?"

"Do it!"

This snot was getting on his last nerve. Jacob could hear the brat muttering to himself. The mask muffled the words, which was probably for the best. He didn't want to do all the paperwork required to haul the kid down to the station just to scare some respect into the delinquent.

A second later Jacob forgot how annoyed he was.

She had the face of an angel. So illegally beautiful.

Her long hair was dark, waves of chestnut with rich, deep golden streaks mixed through. It contrasted with the pale perfection of her soft-looking skin. The large chocolate pools of her eyes bewitched him, the glint of anger making them more captivating.

Her lips had every muscle in his body tightening. Those full lips would surely drive a saint to dirty thoughts. Jacob was no saint, and his mind quickly produced a myriad of visions, all having those sweet pink lips wrapped around him, his hand buried in her silken tresses as he set the pace. His fingers between those lush thighs, riding her from one acute orgasm to another. He himself in between —

"Well?" The girl's sharp tone clawed through his deviant fantasy. "What do you want?"

IllI

Renesmee put the mask on the crate next to the door, intentionally ignoring the enormous deputy. Boy was he annoying, the arrogance to demand her to stop working. Who the hell did he think he was?

Renesmee did not respond well to authority, especially male authority, and definitely not when the man was handsome. The deputy fit all her prejudices.

The clarity of his vivid, deep caramel eyes stuck out against the rich darkness of his hair. It was a little long and fell forward, highlighting his angled features. That rugged chin looked as if a master sculptor had carved him from stone.

The dark colors of his uniform were anything but slimming. His navy blue jacket emphasized the broad width of his shoulders, while his enormous thighs thinned out the crease in his matching slacks.

The thick black gun belt slouched slightly, defining the narrowness of his hips and assuring a woman that it was hard muscle filling out the rest of his clothes and not flab. The solid perfection of his physique would have made Adonis or any Greek God jealous.

"So what do you want?" she repeated while ripping at the zipper of the paint suit.

The interest she felt stirring in her body drove her agitation up a notch. Her wayward hormones annoyed her as much as the oversized deputy in front of her. It didn't matter what her body thought of him. Renesmee had to remember that things were different now.

With her pleasantly plump body and long golden-brown hair, few men looked at her enough to realize she had pretty eyes. Jensen had looked, and she had been naïve enough to thing that he wanted her and not her money. Well, she would not make that mistake once more.

Renesmee scowled with the direction of her thoughts and turned her attention back to the deputy. He was staring strangely at her. What the hell was wrong with him? Where his eyes actually dilating and darkening?

She frowned. Too weird.

IllI

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I . . . uh . . ." For a moment Jacob felt as if he were sixteen again. The girl stepped completely out of the paint suit. The large, green T-shirt she was wearing fell to mid-thigh, giving the illusion that was all she was wearing. That did not assist his problem.

Distantly Jacob realized who the girl had to be. Never in his life had he so strongly responded to a single woman. Jacob felt a moment of light-headedness as he realized that the day he had been waiting an eternity for had finally arrived.

Finding a mate was hard, serious business, and most of his pack traveled the world just to locate theirs. As alpha, he didn't have that luxury. It was not unheard of for alphas to pass through their reign without ever meeting their mate.

Though he had never said it, Jacob had been worried, borderline depressed, by the prospect of never having a family. The feeling had gotten worse when his father had been killed. His family had been left decimated, quite and too small. In fact, he didn't have anybody but the close friends that were the members of his pack.

That would become his past, however. With his imprint, he would begin to rebuild his family. It would not be a year before his home was filled with babies. Maybe triplets for a start, but soon many more would come. It would be no chore to get his mate pregnant.

What a little beauty she was, all curvy and rounded. She was physically perfect. Her disposition, on the other hand, needed some fine-tuning. That was all right. He would be glad to instruct her on the proper way a woman should behave, especially with an alpha who'd very soon be her husband.

Those instructions would begin now. The little slip of a woman in front of him was going to learn that he meant business. When he issued an order, he was not to be defied.

"I'm looking for the manager?" Jacob kept his tone testy lest the girl realized how happy he really was.

"Do I _look_ like one?"

"You look like somebody who is asking for a spanking." Jacob snapped.

"A what?" She gasped. "Is that a traditional punishment for you backward hicks?"

"Backward? Hick?" Jacob did not have to fake his anger this time.

"A spanking." The girl seemed oblivious to Jacob's rising anger. "And what great sin did I commit to earn one of those? Did I fail to bow down to the almighty authority of a deputy sheriff who _happens_ to be _trespassing_ on private property?"

"No. For being one lippy little brat."

"That wouldn't be your problem if you left. Perhaps you need to go back to cop school and freshen up on the notion of an individual's rights. I'm allowed to be as bratty as I want on private property. Mine."

Her eyes were flashing now as she whipped the long waves of her hair back over her shoulder with a shake of her head. The motion was meant to be defiant, but it drew his attention to her long neck, which led his eyes to the well-developed breasts and the gently rounded stomach.

God, she was soft-looking. All Jacob wanted to do was to put her beneath him and rub against her, feel all that silky skin against his own. Then he would devour her. He would taste and stroke every inch of her body until she had no mind left to issue sharp comments.

Her fingers snapping in front of her chest drew his attention away from his fantastic fantasies that he was confident become reality soon.

"Do you mind?"

Perhaps he was taking the wrong track with her. Direct demands were getting him nowhere. Maybe some smart-ass comment would penetrate the thick skull of his imprint.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad."

IllI

"Excuse me?" Renesmee blinked.

Her mind could not devise a suitable comeback to that. Normally, she would have ripped into a man for such a condescending comment. The deputy's white grin threw her off. Damn that man. He had dimples. They were almost too irresistible to disregard.

"All flushed and sweaty." His eyes traveled down her body with an undeniable heat. "Like you just got done having a really good time. I always enjoy a good time with a sexy woman. What's your name, sweet cheeks?"

"A good . . . sexy . . . Well it sure as hell isn't sweet cheeks!"

"You have anger management issues, don't you?" The deputy's eyes strayed back to her breasts.

"And you must need glasses because my face is up her, buddy."

Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest. She ensured herself her nipples were only puckering from the cold winter day. It had nothing to do with the heat in his gaze.

"I thought that was the idea of you standing there wearing next to nothing," Jacob articulated. "You can't flaunt your body and then get mad at a guy for admiring it."

"Can I blame him for having the manners of a pig?"

Renesmee knew that her comebacks lacked in wit or bite. It was hard to think when her body was already responding to the inflamed look in his eyes. That embarrassing fact fueled her irritation.

"What's got your panties in a twist? Perhaps you enjoy the attention?"

"Screw this. I'm going back to my painting."

It was a perfect exit line. She matched her action to her words and slammed the booth's door behind her. It took her all of a second to remember that she was not dressed to paint. It took another second for her to gag on the fumes in the booth.

"Damn it!" she bellowed and threw the door open.

The arrogant jerk was still there. The bastard had a dimple in his chin, too. He had been hiding it somehow. Renesmee snarled and tried to storm past him, muttering to herself about overgrown jerks. Her mistake was walking too close to him.

IllI

Jacob grabbed her by the arm, bringing her to a dead stop. The minute he touched her, Jacob knew he was not going to let go. Her sweet scent was mixed with the strong odor of the paint fumes. Still the hint of her natural smell teased him, driving the blood from his brain straight down south.

He wanted to drown himself in that scent. First, he was going to have to strip his mate to get rid of the stronger odor of paint. Hell, he may even have to bathe her. Jacob grinned at that idea. Images flooded his brain of what he could do with her naked and wet in his arms. The source of his arousal thumped, straining against his slacks in agreement with his thoughts.

"I asked you a question, young lady." Jacob used his stern cop and alpha voice, though there was no heat behind the tone. As fun as teasing the girl was, it was time to use the ground gained to get some answers.

"No. I'm not the manager."

"What's your name?" Jacob clarified and sighed. He felt as though he were going in a circle.

"What's it to you?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Or what? You really going to spank me?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Wow!" Her eyes widened in feigned fear. "You got me quivering in my boots, big boy."

"Your name," Jacob growled.

"Tell me yours!"

"Can't you read?" Jacob pointed to the nametag sewn onto his uniform.

"Lawsuits require a first name, too," she informed him curtly. "Everybody knows that."

"What lawsuit?" He frowned.

"The one I'm going to file against you for harassment."

"Harassment?"

"I'm going to add trespassing, too. And if you don't let go, I'll throw in police brutality as well."

"I haven't begun to brutalize you, woman."

"You're hurting me right now." Her whisper was just as soft. "Just look at your hand, at the size of that paw. It is as overgrown as the rest of you. Now look at me. Do you thing a jury will have a hard time at seeing me as a weak, innocent girl who was intimidated and abused by an overgrown jackass, drunk on the power of his position?"

Her eyes grew wide as a look of fear filled them. In a little girl voice constricted by fear and pain, she began to recite what she would say to the jury.

"I was all alone, working in the paint booth, when a large man surprised me. He was a cop, so I felt like I had to obey his commands. I did everything he asked . . ."

"Like hell," Jacob muttered, torn between annoyance and amazement. He was transfixed by the change that came over her as she continued to tell her story.

"He stared to yell at me and go into rage." Her voice was wavering now as he lips began to quiver.

"A rage?" Jacob watched in astonishment as a single tear slid down her cheek. Her other hand came up to pathetically wipe it away.

"He started making lewd comments while he stared at my breasts. I was so scared." Her voice broke into a sob, and she buried her face pathetically into her free hand. "Then he grabbed me, and I wasn't sure what he intended to do. He's so big, and I was completely defenseless." She blubbered.

"That's it! That's enough!" Jacob bellowed over the racket she was making. The girl probably could convince a jury. If he had not been privileged to see her true attitude, _he_ would have believed her.

"Don't mess with me, muscle head." Her head snapped back. Her cheeks were wet, but her smile was pure devil. "I'll have that jury eating out of the palm of my hand."

The mischievous chuckle sealed her fate. His mate was a brat. Obviously, she had been getting away with murder. With a figure like that and those acting talents, it was little wonder why. That was about to change.

The last thing Jacob was going to allow was for his mate to run roughshod over him. No way was he going to tolerate that. She would be obedient, sweet, and accommodating at all times. If she did not know the meaning of those words, he would teach them to her.

IllI

"What the hell are you going?" Renesmee struggled to get away. It was futile. In seconds, he had her arms twisted behind her. The cold link of the handcuffs answered her question.

"I'm placing you under arrest," the deputy stated calmly as he began to drag her back to his police cruiser.

"Y-you c-can't do . . . that," Renesmee sputtered. As dirt turned to asphalt beneath her feet, so did shock morphed into rage. "I haven't done anything!"

"You are impeding a police investigation."

"What investigation? Goddamn it! Let me go!" She pulled hard, using all her weight to attempt to break free. Even with only one hand latched onto the cuffs, she didn't break the deputy's stride.

"_Who_ would I be letting go?"

"Renesmee. All right? I'm Renesmee!"

"Renesmee . . .?"

"Jeanne."

Renesmee was angry enough with his high-handed tactics to lie. She was not going to tell him the truth. Let him discover whom he had bothered when her attorneys walked into his office and slapped him in the face with a lawsuit.

"Now let me go!"

"Can't do that."

"Why the hell not? This is crap! When my lawyer is done with you, I'll have not only your badge but every other sorry thing you own!"

"I'm quaking in my boots." He brought her to a halt by his patrol car.

"Ugh," Renesmee growled.

Before she could consider the stupidity of her actions, she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. It was supposed to help vent her anger. It didn't work. Her canvas provided little protection for her toes when they collided with his hard flesh.

"Dang!" Renesmee hollered, jumping on her good foot. "What the hell are you made of? Titanium?"

"That would be assaulting an officer," the deputy informed her happily, all but laughing at her. With a shake of his head over her imprudent actions, he shoved her front against the side of the car.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Renesmee demanded, alarmed as he used his massive thigh to spread her legs.

"I've got to frisk you. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on the ride to the station."

"Don't you touch me!"

Renesmee thrashed against the hood, trying to break free of his hold. Her struggles got her nowhere. All it did was made her look weaker. She panted as she attempted to figure a way out of this humiliating situation.

Nothing came to mind. At least the crew was out working on the track for the dirt bikes. So there was nobody to encounter her in this embarrassing situation. Of course, if her cousin Jasper had been around, things probably wouldn't have gotten this out of hand.

Even knowing what deputy was about to do, she still flinched when his large, warm palms smoothed up her confined arms. Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and immediately felt light-headed. There was a scent in the air now.

A strong, musky, masculine odor hit her senses like a shot of aged bourbon. Hot, burning, potent lust roared through her. It made her muscles tremble and go pliant beneath his hands.

She wanted more. She needed to feel him touching her, skin to skin.

She ached for the feel of his mouth on her body, tasting her, pleasing her, pleasuring her. Oh God, she needed more than that. She needed him buried deep inside, driving her toward oblivion.

Renesmee did not have the mind left to know where these thoughts were coming from. All she knew was, with every breath, the desire eating through her became unbearable.

IllI

The soft sound of his mate's moan was almost drowned out by the thump of her head hitting the hood. She went limp beneath him, and Jacob smiled. The mating musk was working on the little spitfire. The musk was used to seduce and stimulate mates. It was a werewolf specialty.

While the musk did not work on him, the smell of her desire was just as potent. It drove the need already filling his arousal. The sweet scent made him swell and strain against his slacks. All Jacob wanted to do was strip her naked and take her right against the patrol car.

He was going to do just that, but first he was going to hear his sharp tongued mate beg for it. Only when she swore to the heavens above that she was his and would never again deny him anything would he give her what she needed.

With that goal in mind, he kept his touch light and gentle as he explored her body.

IllI

Renesmee groaned and bit back a plea for him to press harder. His hands traced over her curves with teasing caresses that had her grinding her teeth in frustration. The incessant aching of the muscles in between her legs fed a need so carnal that Renesmee was sure she was going to expire if it were not soon satiated.

When his hands brushed against the sides of her breasts, they swelled. Her nipples hardened in preparation for more. His thumbs flicked over the straining nubs. The quick caress sent a lightning bolt of pure heat straight from her breasts to her womb, making her internal muscles quiver with tiny explosions.

It felt so good. She wanted more, much more. Arching her back, she thrust her breasts deeper into his hands. He ignored her silent demand.

His hands slid down her sides and away from her chest. Renesmee's growled complaint ended in a groan as his hands settled on her hips. He was just inches from where she wanted his touch the most.

Those strong fingers tightened as if he were sizing her up. Just as quickly, they released her and slid down the outsides of her legs. The feel of the warm, callus-roughened hands on her legs made the hairs on her neck stand up.

Goose bumps followed in their wake as they traveled back up the inside of her legs, over her shorts, stopping just short of the sensitive flesh between her legs.

Renesmee's breath caught as one hand moved to cup her there.

She jerked, her hips jutting backward and bumping into the hard evidence of his arousal. Unable to control her body's reaction, she rubbed her backside against him over again. Silently, she tempted him to take more liberties. She heard the deputy chuckle, his hands moving to her hips to control her motions.

"Do you like that?" he asked huskily as she ground her back into him.

Renesmee was incapable of answering. The hard, thick feel of him pressing into her backside sent flickers of heat to amid her thighs. Her sensitive nub came alive with the need to rub against the hard bulge concealed in his pants.

She wanted him to turn her around, spread her legs, and press his magnificent erection into her weeping core. The need to be filled, to have him drive ruthlessly into her came over her, and she whimpered.

"Please."

Renesmee was beyond caring that she was now begging the arrogant deputy who, just a moment ago, she had kicked. How things had changed so rapidly was a mystery her lust-fogged mind could not recognize. With every breath, the musk filled her body. It drove the desire and need for him higher until Renesmee was sure she would expire if he did not take her soon.

"Please what, Renesmee?" he asked as one hand slid up under her shirt. The soft cotton bunched over his forearms until he was gently cupping one breast.

"Oh, God." Renesmee moaned from the painful lash of tension that tightened her nipples to hard little points. "Please."

"Tell me what you want, Renesmee." His smooth, deep voice warmed her blood, making her twist beneath him to press her swollen flesh more firmly into his large, burning palm. "Tell me, honey."

"Touch me." Renesmee was helpless to deny the harsh demand racking her body. "_Please_, touch me."

"Touch you? Where?" His thumb slid under the lace of her bra, and he raked a callused finger over her nipple. "Here?"

The sound of delight that escaped her lips was all the confirmation he appeared to need. His thumb began to roll her nipple. Her stomach clenched and twisted with the echo of the sharp sensation. Desire burned deep inside her other breast, making it ache with the need to be touched in the same manner.

"Please, more." She sobbed. "Both breasts, please."

"I've got a better idea."

He pinched her nipple hard. The sudden assault made her cry out and distracted her from the hand sliding under the waistband of her shorts.

Renesmee's shriek turned to a gasp when her sensitize nubble was suddenly trapped between two fingers. He rolled the tender flesh in rhythm with his thumb as it swirled over her nipple.

Pleasure shot violently from her womb, to her nipple, and back again. The large coil in her belly tightened time and again in still-developing need for a release.

The onslaught of ecstatic pleasure made her hips buck and her thighs widen in bold invitation for a deeper, more intimate caress. Thankfully, he took her offer.

His hand abandoned her breast to join its mate buried in her panties.

With one hand, he tormented her pleasurable button while the other slid toward her wet, hungry entrance. Renesmee moaned as he began to tease her swollen flesh.

It was good, so good, though it was not enough. He was playing with her, teasing her and driving up her need. He kept her on the edge of insanity without a single second of mercy.

She tried to force the matter. She rose to her tiptoes and arched her hips frantically toward his touch. She tried to impale herself on his finger, but it was pointless. He moved with her, denying her.

She was so empty that she hurt. The desperate need to be filled by him was a painful ache. All she needed was one thick finger. It would be enough, more than enough. Seconds stretched into eternity as she fought him, straining her hips and attempting to capture his meandering, teasing finger.

It was a useless fight, and Renesmee growled with her growing anguish.

Her growl turned into a groan as he finally slid into her. The walls of her passage tried to clamp down on his finger and pull it deeper.

Finally, the deputy heeded the calls of her body. His thumb began to rub just-so above her entrance harder, faster as he thrust his finger deep into her body.

Electric shocks of pleasure shot from between her legs, up her spine, and out of her body. She panted as her hips bucked in time with his penetrating strokes.

The coil of tension holding her on the edge began to snap as small tremors of ecstasy rippled through her body. Just when she was sure that her orgasm was going to explode over her like tsunami and give her the release she desperately needed, he stopped.

IllI

Jacob ground his teeth as his mate whimpered and writhed beneath him. Her body's silent demands for completion tempted his control. His was rock hard and ready to give in.

The wolf within him seconded the demand. The beast wanted to feel his mate's tight, wet sheath wrapped around him as he pumped them both into oblivion. Jacob leashed the beast with the promise that soon its desires would be fulfilled.

First, though, his mate had to be punished for her earlier attitude. The musk had helped him bring her under control, but only when she willingly accepted her punishment and his dominance would he know that he had her complete submission.

Leaning back from her, he ignored her cries as he made quick work of removing her shortest shorts and panties. He tossed her garments onto the hood and admired the sight of her bent over and open for his possession.

She had a beautiful, lush, pale ass that ended in delicate shaven flesh giving him a teasing sight of the part of her anatomy that would soon be his.

IllI

Renesmee held her breath, waiting for the return of his fingers, anticipating that she might get him instead. Oh, God, how she wanted that. She wept for the feel of his thick erection pounding into her.

When she felt the glide of his fingers over the curves of her bottom and into the folds of her moist flesh, she shivered and widened her stance to allow him better access. His fingers dipped into her clenching opening to twist and swirl. They hit that magic spot, and she jumped, groaning with pleasure. Instantly his hand withdrew, denying her yet again.

"Please!"

"Please, what? What do you want, Renesmee?"

"Don't stop. Please, I need more."

"More? More what?" He teased her entrance again, letting his fingers brush against her little nubble. "More of my fingers or do you want something else? My tongue? Me?"

"Yes. Oh, God, yes."

"Yes to what?"

"All! I want it all. Please."

"You want to come, don't you, Renesmee?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I want to come." She was beyond caring that she was not just begging him, but obeying his commands. Her body was a twisted mass of painful needs that only he had the cure for. She would do whatever he wanted, say whatever he wanted, if only he would give her release.

"You want me to let you come?"

"Yes. Please let me come. I need it."

"I might." He teased her with another gentle stroke against the nub that lay scarcely centimeters away from her entrance. "You weren't very nice earlier, though."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You want my forgiveness. What if it doesn't come so easily? Will you do whatever I ask?"

"Whatever you ask, whatever you want, just please let me come!"

"Fine, but first your punishment."

_Punishment? _The word echoed through the daze in Renesmee's mind. A small voice warned her that something was not right. She was not being herself. She sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to clear her head. The fog of lust thickened with the spicy musk that flooded her senses and overrode any warning.

His hands felt rough and hot against the smooth flesh of her butt as he caressed her generous globes. Renesmee had just begun to relax when a sharp smack made her cry out in shock. The unexpected pain radiated outward, turning into sparkles of pleasure that had the in between of her thighs tingling.

He did not pause as he struck her repeatedly. Each blow felt stronger than the last. Each sent a powerful shower of pleasure through her until she could feel her juices spilling down her thighs. Renesmee would have been shocked at how excited she was if wasn't for the overwhelming rapture beginning to peak in her.

He punished her right to the edge of orgasm. Every smack landed on a new stretch of skin until her whole backside felt on fire and her flesh ached with the savage need for release. When he finally stopped, she cried out begging for more. She was so close now. One or two more smacks would send her over the edge.

"No." The deputy's breath sounded labored. "You'll come when I let you. Understand, Ness?"

"Please, I need to come."

"In a moment, sweetheart." He soothed her, gently rubbing his hands over her burning ass cheeks and sliding them down toward her dripping core.

"Widen your legs." He pushed against her thighs. "I want to see your pretty little pussy."

Renesmee groaned. His words turned her on. The erotic idea of him seeing her, naked and vulnerable before him, fed the forbidden thrill his spanking had ignited. She was in the grips of a passion so beyond anything she had ever experienced. It left her incapable of denying him.

He knelt behind her, and his heated breath tickled her sensitive folds and sent shivers of anticipation through her. Without instruction, her back arched, her hips flex in an unspoken invitation that offered herself up for his tasting.

A single finger parted her folds. His velvety tongue instantly followed it. He licked his way straight up her entrance to her nubble, adding heat to the inferno of desire decimating her insides.

She lifted herself to his talented tongue as he began to work just over her opening, teasing the hypersensitized, tiny hump. His amazing tongue swirled over her tender nub. He toyed with it in the same manner his fingers had done earlier. _Oh, dear God_. She was coming apart at the seams as every cell in her body detonated with ecstatic explosions.

Distantly she heard herself demanding, "Yes, just like that. Oh, God. More, please more!"

The waves of her orgasm had barely begun to recede when a second set rose to take their place. The deputy did not stop his ministrations. He forced more pleasure on her already ravaged body and stretched her climax out. Each release was stronger and more powerful than the last one.

A scream ripped from her throat as he thrust two thick fingers into her tightening sheath. He stretched her muscles wide and caused lightning bolts to rip from her head, to her fingers, to her toes and singe every nerve ending in between.

Still he pistoned his fingers into her as she bucked against his hand and mouth. Her need could no longer be satisfied with his mouth or fingers.

She needed to be truly filled. Her body demanded the hard thickness of him penetrating her.

"Please." She arched away from him. "I need more."

IllI

Jacob groaned, unable to deny her request. The alluring scent of her desire mixed with the sweet taste of her cream fired the needs of the beast inside him. The wolf was no longer willing to wait.

He ripped at his pants, not bothering to lower them before he pulled himself free. His hands went to her narrow hips, and he tilted them upward so he could line himself up with her wet opening. Without waiting another second, he rammed his full length all the way into her dripping entrance.

He heard her cry and felt her inner muscles tighten around him in welcome. It was sweet heaven to finally be buried deep inside his mate. Her moans of pleasure fed his desire.

Giving her inner muscles few moments to accommodate, he began to pound into her with all the savage need boiling in his blood. He gripped her hips and held her still for his taking as he picked up speed and strength.

IllI

Everything that he had done to her before magnified the tension clamping down on her muscles, warning her that this time her climax just might kill her. He was taking her with incredibly hard, pounding thrusts. Each stroke drove his thickened erection deeper than any had ever gone.

She struggled to keep from screaming, but could not take any more.

He was driving her further than she had ever been. The tide burst, and wave after wave drowned her in a sea of ecstasy.

He continued to slam into her, and she could hear him grunting "mine" with every thrust. A moment later, he bent over her, and she felt a sharp pain as he bit into her shoulder. The small discomfort was quickly lost as his body jerked against hers and his hot seed flooded her body.

Renesmee collapsed onto the hood of the police cruiser, unable to move or see beyond the black dots swirling in her vision. A strange form of elation warmed her body as the deputy blanketed her back with his torso, and, for some weird reason, she felt safe, loved, cherished.

IllI

Jacob had never felt so good and pained all at once. He had just experienced the most devastating climax of his life. Still, he wanted, needed more. Not here, out in the open where anybody could ruin the moment. Jacob didn't want anything to interrupt him once he got started on her once more—this time, he would make it slow, for him, for the both of them.

He needed to get her back to his home. There he could spend the night drowning in ecstasy. With that single objective, he pulled out of her. It took him less than a second to right his slacks.

There was no need for her to re-dress. He liked having her almost naked. The only thing that could be better was having her completely naked. _Soon_, he promised himself. It would only take fifteen minutes to get home.

He did pause long enough to remove the cuffs. It turned him on to see her restrained, but he didn't want her to be uncomfortable. There were rings on the bed and velvet ties in the wardrobe at home that would work better on this spitfire. No metal, never, not for his mate. He did not want her to hurt or chafe herself while she was writhing and bucking beneath his lovemaking.

Renesmee offered him no resistance as he pushed her into the front seat of his police cruiser. He didn't offer her the shorts or panties back. He did snatch them off the hood, however. Somebody might notice them and get concerned when they found her missing.

The last thing he wanted was a call from the station house telling him a woman had gone missing under suspicious circumstances. This way the station would tell anybody who called to report her missing that they had to wait twenty-four hours to fill out a report. Twenty-four hours was probably not enough time to convince her to stay.

It didn't matter, through. She _was_ going to stay. He'd cuff her to their bed before she even attempted to make a run.

The mating scent would keep her pliable to his desires, but it would wear off once he left her side. The solution was obvious. He'd have to keep her close, keep her hot, wet, and ready for him until he found some other way to bind her to him. He knew he was in love. Now, he'd tie her down with all the love he had and then never let her go.

Soon enough the full moon would rise and the official mating ritual would commence.

The moon would fade, but the promise of a future life would grow round and strong beneath his Renesmee's heart.

Soon enough she would give him set of sons or daughters to raise and train.

Soon, very soon he'd marry her and see that dream come to life.

The dream dancing in his head filled him with an emotion he'd not felt since childhood. Contentment—contentment warmed him in ways he'd never thought he'd be.

_The End_

* * *

_**-Review!-**_


End file.
